


The Smut Scene for my BAE Texting Series in Youtube

by GroupofPandasinPublic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Angst, Mostly Smut, My First Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, and just a smidge of fluff and angst, except the plot is in youtube lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroupofPandasinPublic/pseuds/GroupofPandasinPublic
Summary: Exactly what it says on the title.This is the Smut scene for Episode 11 of Beginnings and Ends Series on YouTubehttps://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLD1hiQI6mZao1L7KxTEA9fenTTrNmNHoF
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 73





	The Smut Scene for my BAE Texting Series in Youtube

**Author's Note:**

> Narration.  
> “Dialogue”  
> ‘Thoughts’  
> Guys please go back to youtube for the extra scene. 
> 
> And please comment on the video, not here.
> 
> I also have a surprise at the end haha.

Atsumu pulled Sakusa down with him, spreading his legs to make space for him.

Sakusa put his hand inside Atsumu’s shirt, caressing his abs before gently taking his shirt off, going back to kiss him immediately.

**“Omi”** Atsumu moaned.

Sakusa sucked marks into Atsumu’s neck before slowly tracing kisses down until he reached his nipple.

Sakusa sucked on the pink bud while his hand was busy playing with the other one.

**“Oh god”**

**“Omi”**

Atsumu threw his head side to side, lifting his hips up for friction,

Sakusa let go of Atsumu’s nipple before briefly sucking on the other one then started mouthing at his abs, slowly going down until he reached the front of Atsumu’s shorts.

He hovered on top of Atsumu’s crotch and waited for Atsumu to look at him. When he did, Sakusa removed Atsumu’s shorts and immediately sucked on the head of Atsumu’s shaft when it bobbed up.

**“Ahh”** Atsumu screamed and grabbed Sakusa’s hair.

**“Noo Omi ah that’s ah dirty uhh”**

Even as he said that, Atsumu was pulling Sakusa closer by his hair while Sakusa bobbed his head up and down Atsumu’s shaft, watching his lover come apart.

He was holding Atsumu’s hips down so he can’t thrust up. As much as he wants to take all of Atsumu in, he can’t. He has no experience in this and expecting him to just be able to do it because he wanted to is illogical.

Atsumu pulled Sakusa up by the hair and Sakusa released Atsumu’s dick with a pop then ave it one last lick

Atsumu moaned **“Omi”**

**“Yes Atsu?”**

**“More please”**

**“I want it in now”**

**“I want you in now”**

**“Please”**

**“Fill me up please”**

Sakusa tightened his grip on Atsumu’s hips to keep himself from snapping.

Sakusa removed himself from the bed and went to Atsumu’s drawer to retrieve the lube and condoms.

He went back to the bed and just stared at Atsumu lying on the bed in all his naked glory.

He studied the flush in practically Atsumu’s entire body, his ragged breathing, his legs spread wide, and the still hard cock that has a pearl of pre-cum on the top.

With only the moonlight from the window to illuminate the room, Atsumu was bathed in bright blue-white light.

**“God you’re so gorgeous”**

Atsumu blushed harder and went to cover his face but Sakusa stopped it by grabbing onto his wrist.

**“No. Don’t hide Atsu.You’re so fucking beautiful”**

He removed his clothes first and Atsumu can’t help but stare at the gorgeous view in front of him.

He blushed when he caught sight of Sakusa’s huge, hard cock. He already saw it before but it doesn’t change his surprise at how absolutely huge it is.

Sakusa pulled Atsumu’s bottom half into his lap.

He poured lube on his hands and circled Atsumu’s hole. He watched Atsumu’s breath hitch as he pushed a finger in.

He moVed it in and out, watching as Atsumu’s mouth open to let out small moans.

**“Ahh omi more. Please”**

He inserted as second finger then watch it spread Atsumu’s hole wide. He watched fascinated as the hole glistened in the moonlight.

He inserted a third finger and Atsumu whined, pain and pleasure whirling in his gut at the stretch.

**“Oh god oh god oh god. Omiii ahh”**

Atsumu whined, desperately pulling Sakusa closer to him.

**“Want you in now. Please.Need you.”**

**“Need your cock inside me”**

Sakusa growled. He immediately put the condom in and lubed up his length.

He slowly pressed his dick in Atsumu’s hole and he watched Atsumu’s face for any signs of discomfort.

He kissed Atsumu, whispering assurances in between kises as he gently moved his hand up and down his lover’s length to ease the pain.

Sakusa finally bottomed out and he let out a groan while Atsumu’s eyes closed shut as he threw his head back letting out a loud, breathless moan.

**“God Atsu”**

**“You feel so good”**

**“You’re so hot inside baby. Squeezing my cock so tightly”**

**“Fuck you’re so perfect”**

**“Omi Omi Omi”**

Atsumu grabbed on Sakusa’s arms, then moved his hips.

Sakusa growled in warning and grasped Atsumu’s hips tightly.

He then started moving slowly, moans filling the air.

He thrusted deep and hard, and Astumu moaned, feeling every push and pull.

**“Oh god”**

**“More”**

**“Omi”**

**“More please”**

Sakusa eventually started thrusting faster and faster, both moaning and groaning in pleasure.

**“Close. I’m close Omi”**

Sakusa grabbed Atsumu’s weeping dick and jacked it off in tike with his thrust.

Atsumu keened, screaming as his orgasm was pulled out of him.

Sakusa felt Atsumu tighten around him and he moaned, reaching his climax.

Atsumu kay panting on the bed with Sakusa above him, breathing hardly as he pressed his forehead on Atsumu’s.

**“I love you Atsu. Love you Love you Love you”**

Sakusa spent a few minutes just peppering Atsumu’s face with kisses before pulling out of Atsumu and disposed of the condom.

He then went back and just embrace Atsumu, continuing to press light kisses on Atsumu’s face and whispering sweet nothings to him.

**“Omi”**

Sakusa looked at Atsumu in the eyes.

**“I”** Atsumu looked away with a blush. **“I want more, please?”**

The words were whispered in embarrassment but to Sakusa’s ears, it sounded so sultry and seductive.

He groaned as he tightened his grip on Atsumu’s waist and bit his shoulder to control himself.

Atsumu moaned as he bared his neck. **“Please Omi”**

He begged and pulled Sakusa’s dick to brush against his hole.

Sakusa growled, the last of his control snapping and he flipped Atsumu onto his arms and knees and slammed himself inside the tight heat.

He pounded Atsumu with abandon, his thrusts forceful and erratic.

He moves his grip from Atsumu’s waist to his hips, where his hand reached the cheeks of Atsumu’s ass, spreading it apart and watching his cock go in and out of the glistening hole.

Atsumu could only let out gibberish and broken moans of “Omi”, “more” and “please”.

With one last hard thrust, Sakusa slammed into Atsumu, his orgasm hit him like a truck as it painted the inside of Atsumu.

Atsumu’s back arched even more, his eyes rolling back into his head as his mouth hang open in a silent scream as he came untouched.

They both stayed silent for a few minutes, Sakusa trying to regain his breah and Atsumu spasming in the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Sakusa bent down, bit and sucked marks into Atsumu’s back before pulling out.

His cum followed his dick out of Atsumu’s ass and he realized he forgot to wear a condom before all his thoughts made way to how erotic the sight of his cum spilling out of Atsumu’s ass is.

He groaned as his cock hardened again and he flipped Atsumu on his back so he could see his face the next time he cums only to stop when he saw tears running down Atsumu’s face.

It was like a bucket of cold water was poured down on him. Sakusa paled as he reached a trembling hand to Atsumu’s face.

**“Atsu?”**

_‘nonononononononononono.’_

_‘Did he say the safeword?’_

**“Oh my god Atsumu I’m sorry”**

_‘I’m sorry’_

_‘I’m sorry’_

**“I’m sorry Atsu”** he sobbed.

**“Omi? What? What are you saying sorry for?”** he reached a hand to touch Sakusa but Sakusa just flinched back. **“No! don’t touch me! I hurt you!”**

Pain flashed briefly in Atsumu’s eyes before realizing that something was wrong.

**“Omi? What? You didn’t hurt me.”**

**“You’re crying Atsu. I- I hurt you”**

**“Omi, I’m crying because I’m happy”**

**“What?”**

**“I’m happy. I’m really, really happy you’re here with me.”** Atsumu smiled a smile so full of love and Sakusa stared. **“I love you Omi.”**

Atsumu pulled Sakusa down and kissed him on the lips, whispering assurances in between each one.

Sakusa eventually stopped trembling as he nuzzled Atsumu’s neck, pressing light kisses.

**“I love you Atsu”**

**“I love you too Omi.”**

They both lay there fro minutes, just basking in each other’s presence.

**“we uhm, we should go take a bath and change the sheets.”**

Atsumu chuckled. **“Okay.”**

Sakusa got up and waited for Atsumu.

**“uhm carry me? I can’t really walk Omi”**

Guilt flashed in Sakusa’s eyes.

**“It’s fine Omi.”** Atsumu looked away with a blush **“I really, really liked it”**

**“Really?”**

**“yeah.”**

Sakusa relaxed then bent down to carry Atsumu princess style.

**Author's Note:**

> Narration.  
> “Dialogue”  
> ‘Thoughts’  
> Guys please go back to youtube for the extra scene. 
> 
> And please comment on the video, not here.
> 
> I also have a surprise at the end haha.


End file.
